Connection Of Seven
by Greg'sgirl5
Summary: Reid makes comparisions to the seven dwarfs, and somehow, it fits. Oneshot, based off a dream that sparked this little thing.


_I don't own CM or Snow White! I wish! ;)_

**Connection Of Seven**

"Dude, you have to be kidding me." Morgan said, looking sarcastically at Reid.

"No, come on! When you think about it, it works!" Spencer explained enthusiastically.

"The seven dwarfs? Really, kid?" He grumbled, and looked to Emily for help.

Instead of anyone supporting him, they all relaxed into their BAU jet seats, and waited for the incoming spew of knowledge the kid genius would be providing them.

"Okay, for starters; seven dwarfs, seven of us. And the names all sort of apply to us, don't you think?" Reid asked earnestly.

"Dude, not all of us can remember the names like you." Emily said, and Derek. chuckled.

"Okay, fine. For those of less advanced memory capacity," Reid began with a smirk, "there's Doc, Sleepy, Sneezy, Grumpy, Happy, Bashful and Dopey."

How in the world do any of those apply to us?" JJ asked, and Derek groaned, knowing Reid would be itching to explain the answer in as much detail as possible.

"How do they not?" Rossi said, and everyone looked up at him warily.

"Thank you." Reid said, crossing his arms, satisfied.

"Someone please explain this to me, I've never even seen the movie before." Emily told them.

"How have you not seen Snow White before!" Garcia exclaimed, coming out from the bathroom in her sparkly pink pajama pants.

"Um-"

"No, not um! That movie was my favorite as a girl! I don't even want to know how you've survived up until now, not-" Penelope ranted, before being cut off.

"Baby Girl, I hate to say it, but I would actually rather hear Reid rant, than you right now." Derek told her, and she plopped down beside JJ in defeat.

"Burrrrnn" Emily muttered with a smirk, earning an elbow to the ribs from Garcia.

"Anyway," Reid began, seeming annoyed, "They're all applicable to us."

Everybody leaned in to listen, even Hotch, who put down his case file to do so.

"Go on Pretty Boy." Morgan teased.

"Okay, well...Doc; obviously me, having my PHDs and-"

"Yeah, yeah, you're a genius." Hotch joked, something he rarely ever did.

"Happy; obviously Garcia. I don't think that needs more explanation." Reid explained with a wink.

Penelope giggled and shrugged modestly, before taking a sip of her coffee.

"Okay, which one am I?" JJ asked earnestly, tapping her fingers on her knee.

"Bashful." Reid told her. Morgan tried to cover up his laugh with a cough.

"I am not!"

"You are so!" Garcia laughed.

"When am I ever bashful?" Jayje asked exasperatedly.

"All the time sweetie!" Penelope urged.

"It's true, you're adorably bashful. Remember this morning when you bumped into Reid and almost spilled coffee everywhere?" Emily chuckled.

JJ blushed deeply and fixated on fixing her hair.

Morgan couldn't help a little laugh escaping himself as well.

"What about me?" Rossi asked, and looked as though he might regret asking so.

"Sneezy." Spencer said simply.

"What? I don't even know how that applies. I would've thought I'd be Sleepy, but not-"

"You're sick all the time, you've got a terrible immune system, Rossi. And no, Sleepy is Emily." Reid corrected, a smug grin on his lips.

"What?" She asked, exasperated.

"You fell asleep at the police station this morning. On a desk. During the busiest and loudest time of the day." Spencer further told her.

"I didn't get any sleep! I was tired!" Emily defended, a small blush rising.

"Hence you being Sleepy." Morgan teased with a grin.

"Alright Hot Shot, which are you? Which is he, Reid?" Garcia asked, and Derek regretted saying anything.

He looked at Reid square in the eyes, his lips a firm line.

"Definitely Dopey." Reid grinned.

Garcia sniggered and looked away. Nobody else spoke; instead waiting to hear his response.

"Seriously? You had to, didn't you?" Derek quipped after a long pause. His voice was sarcastic and frustrated.

"Well what else would you be? You asked me what the capital of Canada was yesterday! Come on, fifth graders know that off by heart! Jack would know that! Give me 10 minutes with Henry and he would know it too!" Reid exclaimed, nearly knocking over his coffee mug with his large hand gestures.

"It slipped my mind!" Derek defended, heat rising to his cheeks.

"Well it must be pretty icy up there, cause a lot of stuff's been slipping lately, Morgan." Emily said, and he looked at her, mock anger on his face.

"Nuh uh!"

"Spell extraordinary." Reid said simply.

"E-x-t-r-a-o-d-i-n-a-r-y. That's easy, extra-ordinary. Get it?" He explained, winking at Garcia.

"Oh we get it." JJ muttered.

"Spell Mississippi." Hotch added, jumping into the conversation.

"M-i-s-s...i...s..." He trailed off, thinking.

The girls began to snort with chuckles.

"Shut up, least I'm not Bashful or Sleepy!" He defended.

"You got nothin on me." Garcia teased with a wink, and he regretted asking Reid about this in the first place.

"Guys, we're off topic." Reid interrupted.

"So that leaves me with Grumpy." Hotch said, monotone.

Nobody spoke for a moment.

"Yes."

"Absolutely."

"Perfect fit."

They all nodded in agreement.

Suddenly Hotch smiled, breaking his most definitely Grumpy streak.

They all gave a small chuckle.

They seemed to relish the small, happy moment. It was a rare occurrence in their world, especially since the Emily incident. They all knew it was a long road ahead of them before they were back to normal, but moments like this was why they held on.

They were a family. And they stuck together.

"Hold on, who's Snow White?" Morgan asked, looking to Reid in earnest curiosity.

"Well, going along with her character and role...Strauss." He answered.

And then they really did laugh, some to the point of tears.

Yeah, it was definitely worth holding on.

**Alright, that was utterly random and kinda dumb, but oh well. I had a dream and my brother convinced me to write this. Reviews? **

**xo**


End file.
